The straw hat pirates
by awesome 12 uno piece
Summary: what if luffy didn't eat the gomu gomu no mi?


Disclaimer: I do not own one Piece

As of those who know of the story by sarutobifan45, I adopted The Straw hat pirates. I will be starting off from where he left off.

Luffy and the strawhats were waiting for the doctor to tell them Drakes condition. "Oi, I'm getting bored, when is the doctor going to tell us drakes condition, so we can get out of here"! "Shut up Luffy, your so annoying" Usopp came running down the hill, filled with intelligence and good news. "I only bring bad news". Said a frantic Usopp. "You're lying" everyone says bluntly. "The first good news is that I'm joining your crew, and be a man of the seas like my dad." "Yay another crewmate". "I wasn't done; also Kaya says in thanks for saving her life, she will give us a well crafted boat, called going merry, its waiting for us at the docks.

"Bye Kaya, I come visit when I become the pirate king." "Alright, see you later Luffy-kun. And I'll miss you Usopp-kun." "See you later Kaya-Chan."

"So Drake, why did you deicide to become a pirate?" "I always wanted to see how the life of a pirate was, so I decided to go to the other side." "Luffy, do you think we can trust an ex marine?" Questioned Zoro. "When you become a Strawhat your past is forgotten. It doesn't matter if we want to hang on to the past, but we should embrace it to move on to the future." The wise captain replied. "I think it's a decent choice, as it doesn't matter, as long as we achieve our goals." "So where do we go next?" Questioned Buggy. "The Baratie I'm hungry."

"Buggy step into my office." Luffy said to his advisor. "Yes captain?" "I think that you should swords like you used to, when you had swords you were a way stronger pirate." "If you suggest them captain, then I will start using swords." Their was a knock on the door. "Come in" was Luffy's reply. Zoro stepped in and said, "Captain, I think something is up with Nami, she has been acting weird." "I know I also noticed it, I want you and Buggy to be alert about her." "Yes Captain."

"Is that Rear Admiral Drake?" said Private full body. "If I take you out I'll be famous." Full body tried to punch him, but drake dodged, and then Sanji came up and kicked the customer. "You're ruining other people's appetite, so you're getting kicked out." Just then right after full body got kicked out, the doors bust open with a very starved man. "Gimme, some food." Everybody screeched. "Men like you people don't deserve food so get out" was the chef's reply. Sanji gave him food, "Eat up." Gin was sober and thanked Sanji, and then the chef's asked Sanji "Who's going to pay for his meal?!" "Me" Luffy replied. "I don't know why you didn't feed the man no matter what his reputation, but true Chef's like blondie here, has the right idea. Hey blondie would you like to become the chef of my crew?" "No, I promised that I would stay to help the Baratie. My dream is to find the all blue, but the old man showed me true courage, and why I never waste food is because, I was stranded on a rock, and Zeff gave me all the food, and was forced to eat his own leg." "If you won't go I will." Said a familiar voice to Sanji. "Old man, why would you want to leave the Baratie?" "Because, I always wanted to find the all blue, and I will die soon, so why not go on a, Adventure with this Strawhat kid. Plus I know he will go far in the pirate world. Also my Journal with my information on the grand line will do us good. I leave the Baratie in your hands Sanji; please take care of the Baratie while I'm gone." "Okay old man, I guess your bounty will be put in effect again." "Hey I want to join" said a hoarse voice. They all turned back to gin and he got over to them with his tonfa. "Don Krieg was killed by the Shichibukai hawk eye Mihawk." "Mihawk? Shanks always does daily fights with him." "You know the Yonko Shanks?!" "Yeah, he was my old captain before I created my own crew." "Luffy, Sogeking caught Nami trying to steal the ship!" "Sogeking?" "Usopp." "Ohhhhh will hold her for interrogation."

Luffy had a tribunal put up; he wanted it to be the crew's decision, if Nami were to still be in the crew or she is exiled or killed. "Nami, do you have any reason for your attempted betrayal?" "It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand!" "I thought you would say something like that. So I got in my new interrogator, I think you would know well of his reputation, Magician Basil Hawkins." Nami eyes almost popped out of her head, and she knew Hawkins was known for his no mercy policy. Hawkins was staring at her for minutes, and then his conclusion was, "Your reason for betraying your crew is because of your village, something is going on their; and your holding back, when your captain has an alliance with me, Eustass kid, Trafalgar Law, and Bellamy the Hyena. We call it the supernova alliance." Everyone was surprised about this except Hawkins, Luffy and Buggy. Nami confessed that Arlong took over her village and that she needed her crews help to get her village emancipated. Nami went to Cocoyashi village that the four pirate captains were coming to free them. At dawn, 7 teams led by Luffy, Zoro, Zeff, Bellamy, Kid, Hawkins, and Law. Zeff, Luffy and Zoro were supposed to take on Arlong and kill him, once the attack on Arlong Park began. Arlong knew this from Nezumi telling him, that Nami was a traitor, and he sent out his most powerful unit to guard and all that was remaining in Arlong Park, are Arlong, Hatchan, and Kuroobi waiting for this, obvious war to be over. Luffy, Zeff, and Zoro bust in wall and they are emitting monstrous killer intent. "Arlong, fight me right now!" Demanded Luffy. "Hah, you think you humans can waltz in to free a village that you're not even from?" "This is one of my crewmate's village, whatever pain she feels, I feel. Plus you made my Navigator cry, so now you're dead." "You interest me human, how about we have a tournament; with the weakest here, to the strongest; which will end with you and me of course." "Alright I agree." "Captain, are you sure about this?" Questioned Zoro. "Alright Kuroobi, go first." "Zeff step up to fight that guy." "You should know that I'm a level forty karate fish master." "Well I tried fishman karate, and I got up to level 42." Zeff started off with jumping in the air and doing his hi jump and doing his powerful redleg techniques. Kuroobi blocked with his stingray wings. "Thousand brick fist!" Zeff was hit by this, and crashed into the wall. "Zeff!" Luffy yelled. "I'm fine kid, you shouldn't worry about a grown man, I traveled the grand line you know!" Zeff said as he rose from the rabble. Zeff then did his ownage move the extra hache. It not only disabled Kuroobi, but broke all his bones in the process; Zoro did his oni giri and killed Kuroobi. Arlong was devastated, and angry. How could a human defeat a fishman? Hatchan step up and tried slashing wildly at Zoro. But Zoro blocked them with ease, and then used Tora Gari and that killed off Hatchan. Arlong came at Luffy and tried to bite him on his head put Luffy simply impaled his sword in him; blessed with wind powers, from the kaze kaze no mi. "Arlong, you're reign has ended" and with that the fishman dropped dead, and Luffy was happy Nami would finally be happy.

"Thank you Strawhat-san." Nojiko said politely. "It was no problem, he made my navigator cry. Anybody who attacks one of my crew is officially dead." "Captain, were ready to set sail." "Alright I'll be right their drake."

IN THE CAPTAINS QUARTERS

Luffy was talking into a den den mushi. "Thank you Dragon-sama. Together we will be able to change the future, into a world without government." "You should call me dad Luffy, I mean I am your father. But finally since we've change our lives, and you in this time has a logia fruit, maybe we won't let Ace die, and you almost get killed; and then I have to save you from going into your own doom." "Alright talk to you later dad." "Alright Luffy take care, also tell you're first mate that you're trying to change the future and that I am you're father. Remember to share your memories with him. "Alright I will, talk to you later." And with that end note Luffy hung up.

Hey I've deiced their will be some changes. First is that Luffy and Dragon went back in time to stop Bad things from happening like Ace Execution and that in my world whitebeard was killed, and the government ruled the world. Second is that Luffy will kill Blackbeard the moment he spots him, as he holds that grudge against Blackbeard from starting the whole war. Third is that Ace will be Luffy blood kin. Fourth is Review!

That is all.


End file.
